marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Aldrif Odinsdottir (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Buri (Tiwaz) (paternal great-grandfather), Bolthorn (maternal great-grandfather), Bor Burison (paternal grandfather), Bestla (paternal grandmother, presumed deceased), Fygorgyn (maternal grandfather), Gaea (Jord) (maternal grandmother), Mimir (paternal great-uncle), Odin Borson (father), Frigga (mother), Iwaldi (former father-in-law), Freya, (former mother-in-law), Cul Borson (paternal uncle), Vili Borson (paternal uncle, deceased), Ve Borson (paternal uncle, deceased), Fulla (maternal aunt), Balder Odinson (brother), Hermod (brother), Tyr Odinson (brother), Honir (brother) Vidar Odinson (paternal half-brother), Thor Odinson (paternal half-brother), Bragi (paternal half-brother), Loki Laufeyson (paternal adoptive brother), Nanna (former sister-in-law), Idunn (sister-in-law), Solveig (former sister-in-law), Cisa (former sister-in-law), Sigyn (former sister-in-law), Hoder (paternal cousin), Narvi (nephew, deceased), Váli (nephew, deceased), Hela (alleged niece), Fenris Wolf (alleged nephew), Midgard Serpent (Jordmungand) (alleged nephew), Hoarfen (alleged great-nephew), Sturm (alleged great-nephew), Drang (alleged great-nephew), Wolf-Gods (alleged great-nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Heven; Asgard | Gender = Female | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 480 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Heven; formerly Asgard | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hunter | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Neil Gaiman; Todd McFarlane | First = Age of Ultron #10 | HistoryText = Early Life Aldrif Odinsdottir was the first born of Odin and Freyja, and heir to the Asgardian throne. When Heven waged war on Asgard, the Queen of Angels kidnapped Aldrif in an attempt to blackmail Odin into surrendering. He refused, and the Queen seemingly killed Aldrif before fleeing. Following this event, Odin used his powers to cut Heven from the other Nine Realms and Yggdrasil. After the Queen of Angels ordered the corpse of the baby to be disposed, the Angel tasked to do so discovered it was still alive, and raised her as one of the Angels under the name of Angela. Age of Ultron Angela was pulled out from Heven into the realm of Midgard as a result of the fracturing of space and time derived from Wolverine's attempt to prevent Ultron's rise to power by traveling back in time. Guardians of the Galaxy After Angela was brought to the realm of Midgard, she made her way towards Earth to take revenge on whoever brought her there. She was angry, confused, and unknowing as to why she was pulled out from her home dimension. She appeared on the Guardians of the Galaxy's Earth signal. Gamora intercepted the call and attacked Angela. The rest of the Guardians managed to defeat her, and she was captured. After an interrogation where it was revealed her nature, Angela claimed she was only heading to Earth because she wanted to see it by herself. The Guardians realized they actually incited the fight, freed Angela and accompanied her to explore Earth. Tenth Realm Angela sensed the reopening of Heven to the other Nine Realms by the hand of Thor and Loki, and returned to her home. She found an exhausted Thor having fought the Angels, and proceeded to defeat him in combat, however, he was kept alive under the counsel of Loki, who had sided with the Angels as their Mistress of Strategies. While Loki led an Angel fleet to Asgard, under the false pretense to help them destroy it, Thor escaped captivity and engaged once again Angela in combat. Their fight was interrupted by the arrival of Odin, who had been liberated by Loki from his self-exile in Asgard. Odin recognized Angela as his daughter, and offered her to join him and the rest of the Asgardians, Angela refused, as she was raised to think Asgardians were her enemies, but couldn't stay in Heven due to the Angels rejecting her for her lineage. With no place to go, Angela set to explore the other realms. Some time later, while she was hunting riches at night in the ruins of a palace, Angela was approached by a long-lost, and until then dead, friend of her, Sera. Angela tried to kill her thinking it was some kind of creature wanting to play with her mind, but she convinced her that she was indeed Sera by making Angela ask three questions only she was able to answer and answering them. When Angela asked Sera how she came back to life, she wasn't able to answer. Asgard's Assassin After the birth of her younger sister, Angela went to Asgard and kidnapped her, escaping through teleportation to Limbo. She was followed by a group of Asgardians, led by her now unworthy brother, Odinson. While she kept them at bay, her friend Sera cast a spell and they escaped to Midgard, and then to Vanaheim when the Asgardians discovered their whereabouts thanks to Heimdall. After dealing with a group of Dark Elves, Angela was guided by Sera to the ruins of the Temple of Union, which symbolized the end of the Aesir/Vanir War, so she could get Siri's wedding dress, the one thing Heimdall couldn't see through. With it, Angela took Sera and her sister to the Moon, where the Guardians of the Galaxy were waiting for them. While playing cards with her friends, Angela heard something and repeated it, inadvertently calling the Dísir to the Guardians' ship. A fierce battle ensued between the Guardians and the former Valkyries of Bor. The battle ended with all the Dísir left in pieces (literally) and with Brün revealing to the Guardians that Angela had kidnapped the baby Sera was carrying. They demanded for answers and so they got it. Angela explained that Odin and Freyja laid together in the realm between realms, where Odin imprisoned Surtur when he threatened to burn everything. The child had three parents, Surtur being the third. Angela needed to take the child to Heven so they would save all reality from burning again. The Guardians didn't believe in her, until the baby transformed herself into a fire demon and burned Groot down. The Guardians took them to Heven, where Angela would use the city's furnace to siphon Surtur's power out of the child. There, they were attacked by the Angels and by the Asgardians, who had discovered what Angela was up to through the Dísir and went to wage war on Heven again. An enraged Odinson attacked Angela over the fate of their sister and they battled. The battle only ended when a pillar almost fell on the baby and Angela protected her with her own body. Seeing she didn't want to hurt her own sister, Odinson helped Angela to get above the city's furnace, and then she threw her sister into it. Enraged by what Angela had just done, Odinson punched her on the face, but she quickly recovered from it and, after claiming she was paying the debt of her existence to Heven by reigniting its engine with Surtur fire, leapt into the furnace to rescue her sister. With Surtur's power siphoned from her, Angela's sister was starting to get her skin burned when Angela came to save her. She used the wing part of Siri's wedding dress to envelope and protect the girl, and, as she couldn't fly anymore, she walked through the furnace's fire to get through its door, located on its base, which was opened by Angela's allies. Heavily burned, Angela, along with Sera, was taken prisoner by Freyja, who commanded the Asgardian army to retreat and took them back to Asgardia. reveals himself to Angela.]] After the All-Mother told her her sister's name (Laussa) and the All-Father released her, Angela, who had received a mark on the palm of her hand which means "traitor", prepared to leave Asgardia with Sera, but realized that Sera wasn't Sera at all and threatened her with her iron sword. Then, "Sera" revealed herself to be the Dark Elf Malekith the Accursed. Angela demanded answers so Malekith suggested a deal: if she promised she wouldn't tell anyone about his involvements on this event, he would tell her how he knew everything about Sera; and she accepted it. He then told her that he found Sera imprisoned in Hel after he discovered about the tenth realm and the curse Freyja cast upon the Angels, a curse that send the Angels' souls to Hel after their death to suffer eternally. She told her history to him and he took advantage of it to impersonate her and make Angela aid him on his quest to conquer all the Ten Realms, which got threatened by the existence of Laussa. With his problem solved, Malekith vanished with a grin, leaving Angela thinking about her next quest: rescue Sera from Hel. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: As the daughter of Odin, she would naturally have far greater strength than the average Asgardian. Considering her ability to match an admittedly weary and wounded Thor blow for blow, noting that he had 'a slight edge in raw strength', she should also possess Class 100 strength. At the same time, she noted that she was far faster than he was, though this, again, should be taken in the context of his weakened state. Superhuman Durability: Being an Asgardian Goddess, Angela possesses virtual invulnerability and immunity to all known Earthly diseases and infections. She has so far comfortably flown through the vacuum of space. Superhuman Stamina: Angela's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. Her virtually inexhaustible stamina enables her to hold her breath for an undefined period of time, and exert herself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all. Superhuman Speed: Angela is very fast, even for a Goddess. It was said that she is faster than the Dísir, who are faster than the speed of lightning. Healing Factor: Angela is not invulnerable to all harm and it is possible to injure her. But due to her unique physiology she is able to heal from most injuries much faster than a human being could. Immortality: The Asgardian Gods are immortal.Angela lived for thousands(or millions,due to Thor saying that he was on Earth while people lived in caves)of years without getting old.Doctor Doom studied Asgardians so that he can make himself immortal. Flight: Angela has apparently shown the ability to fly in the vacuum of space. Self Sustenance: She is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided. Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak she can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Abilities = Highly skilled with many weapons. | Strength = Presumably Class 100. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = 's Wedding Dress.]] *'Siriana of the Aesir's Wedding Dress:' The one thing the all-seeing Heimdall couldn't see through. It will be whatever its owner considers beautiful. | Transportation = | Weapons = Swords, Axes, Bladed Bow, Ribbon. | Notes = | Trivia = * The original Angela, created by Neil Gaiman and Todd McFarlane, was an angelic bounty hunter who first appeared in [[w:c:imagecomics:Spawn Vol 1 9|''Spawn'' #9]], and died in [[w:c:imagecomics:Spawn Vol 1 100|''Spawn'' #100]]. | Marvel = | Links = * Angela on the Image Comics Wikia * Angela on Wikipedia }} pt-br:Aldrif Odinsdottir (Terra-616) Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Weapons Expert Category:Odinson Family Category:Asgardians Category:Aldrif Odinsdottir (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Gaea Family